Riley Loves Jessica Loves Riley
by KennedyRox992
Summary: Riley Poole has just gotten married, and is spending his honeymoon at Paris's Ritz Hotel! Includes a tickle fight and, well, more. Riley/OC. Rated M for content.
1. Parisian Honeymoon

AN: This story is rated M for sexual content. I do not own National Treasure, although the character of Jessica is my own. You have been warned (haha).

"Bunny, we're here!"

The limousine carrying newlyweds Riley and Jessica Poole slowed down and parked in front of Paris's lavish Ritz Hotel. Passersby couldn't help but watch the limo to see who would come out of it. And when the chauffeur finally opened the door, the people on the street applauded when they saw Riley, assistant to famed treasure hunter Ben Gates and author of The Templar Treasure.

Riley smiled. "The people of Paris have read my book," he said proudly to himself. "I feel accomplished." With that, he leaned into the limo. "Come on, cutie bear," he said to his wife, using the special nickname that only he was allowed to use. Jessica's special nickname for Riley was Bunny.

"I'm coming, Bunny," Jessica said. "My stupid heel is stuck under the seat here."

"Let me deal with this," Riley said. He bent down, reached underneath the seat, and pulled as hard as he could on Jessica's stuck shoe. He kept yanking on the shoe until he realized that there was a piece of white gum, probably about six months old, stuck to the high heel of the shoe. "Gross," Riley muttered. It took some doing, but he finally managed to wiggle the shoe free. He picked the gum off the heel and threw it into the street.

"I got your shoe, cutie bear," Riley said.

"Could you put it on me, please?"

"Hey, just like Cinderella. Of course I'll do it."

"Thanks, Bunny," Jessica laughed. She loved Cinderella.

Riley picked up Jessica's foot to slide the heel on. He gave her foot a little squeeze, and Jessica giggled madly and recoiled.

"What? What am I doing?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Bunny, that really tickles."

Laughing, Riley squeezed her foot again. Jessica squealed. "Ri-ley, stop it," she said between giggles. "Wait until we get to the room."

Riley took this moment to give his wife the classic "oh-you're-no-fun" look. Jessica couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go, Bunny. You can tickle me all you want when we're all settled in and crap."

Her husband's face lit up. "Really, cutie bear? You mean that?" he asked.

"Of course. You know I love it when you tickle me, Bunny."

Riley broke into a devilish grin.

"What are we waiting for, then?" he asked. "Last one in the hotel is a Johnny Rain Cloud!"

And Riley raced through the doors of Paris's Ritz Hotel, followed in hot pursuit by his giggling wife Jessica.


	2. Riley the Tickle Monster

AN: As always, I do not own National Treasure. Jessica is the only character that is mine.

About five minutes later, Jessica and Riley were snuggled down under a blanket on the large, luxurious couch in their hotel room, wearing nothing but underwear underneath their blanket.

Riley repeatedly kissed Jessica's neck and upper back tenderly. Jessica returned the favor by kissing Riley's chin and all of his fingertips.

Riley reached around his wife, hugging her from behind. It made Jessica feel safe. Nothing in the world was going to get to her while her Bunny had her in his loving arms. While hugging Jessica, Riley began to poke around her stomach area. She burst into giggles. Riley kept poking until he found her belly button. He loved to hear his wife laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I've always wondered how ticklish you really are, cutie bear," Riley said in a singsong voice. "I've really only tickled you for short bursts of time, so I've never known how long you can stand it."

Jessica grinned. "That may take a while, Bunny," she said. "When I was five, I broke into my big brother's room to take one of his stuffed animals. He caught me, and as punishment, he tickled me for almost eight minutes straight. He was the one who got exhausted, not me."

"Eight minutes straight? That's pretty impressive, cutie bear," Riley remarked. "But I'd bet everything Ben and I found underneath Trinity Church that your big brother isn't a certified tickle monster."

Jessica squealed and jumped off the couch. "You're certified?" she giggled.

"Well, kinda," Riley smiled. "But you better start running, cutie bear, because Riley the tickle monster is coming to get you!" He walked slowly toward Jessica, wiggling his fingers and grinning mischievously.

Jessica shrieked with delight and raced in the direction of the bedroom. She liked Riley to chase her before tackling her onto the bed and tickling her senseless. The chase was part of the fun.

Riley charged after Jessica, still wiggling his fingers and growling playfully. He finally caught up to her in the hallway, grabbing his wife by the waist, carrying her into the bedroom, and tackling her onto the king-sized bed. When Riley's still wiggling fingers met Jessica's stomach, Jessica giggled harder than she ever had before in her life.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle," Riley laughed, running his fingers up and down Jessica's sides and poking underneath her arms. Jessica shrieked and screamed with laughter. Riley, overjoyed at hearing his wife laughing, dug his fingers into her stomach, around her belly button, and wiggled them around wildly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Jessica screamed. She struck back by stroking Riley's stomach until he broke up laughing in the same way she had. "No fair, cutie bear," Riley exclaimed as he laughed and squirmed around the bed.

"You've always been a real squirmer, Bunny," giggled Jessica.

"I may be a squirmer," Riley laughed, "but you are a _total _screamer when it comes to your adorable feet!"

Jessica's eyes grew huge. "The feet?! Oh my God. You wouldn't dare," she exclaimed in mock horror.

Riley began to play with Jessica's toes. "Oh yeah, cutie bear? Then why am I doing it?"

Jessica began to giggle maniacally and kick her feet. "Not the toes," she pleaded to her husband between giggles. "AAAAAHHHHHH, please, not the toes, Bunny!"

"Fine," Riley said. "I guess I'm gonna have to do the rest of your feet, then." He softly ran his index finger down the sole of Jessica's right foot. Jessica instinctively shrieked. Riley continued to scribble his fingers all around his wife's feet. Jessica laughed, screamed and snorted. Then she got an idea. She sat up on the bed.

"All right, you asked for it, Riley Poole. You tickle my feet, I've gotta tickle yours."

Riley gasped. "Cutie bear, you really wanna tickle my feet?"

Jessica grinned and grabbed Riley's foot. "I guess so!" she exclaimed. She wiggled her fingers and touched them to Riley's feet. Riley began to laugh and squirm again. "My Bunny is ticklish," cooed Jessica. "I'm gonna tickle him like a little baby!" With that, she kissed his belly button and stuck her finger into his ribs. "Tickle, tickle, tickle," she giggled.

Riley broke into hysterics. He squirmed so much that he managed to work his American flag boxers off. Jessica smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bunny?"

Riley kissed Jessica's neck. "Of course I am, cutie bear."

AN: So it's just getting good! Stick around!


	3. Remember Boston?

AN: I **still** don't own National Treasure. Jessica is the only character that's mine. I have a crush on Justin Bartha. You know the drill, yes?

Riley nuzzled Jessica's shoulders. "My love for you is more precious than Cibola _and_ the stuff we found under Trinity Church," he whispered.

"I love you more than I love chocolate," Jessica whispered back. This was quite a compliment, as Jessica couldn't go two hours without eating something chocolatey. "More than chocolate?" Riley laughed. "_Way_ more," Jessica replied with a smile.

Riley grinned. He poked Jessica's stomach and she giggled. With that, she reached down and removed her underwear. Riley took Jessica's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. "My cutie bear," he murmured. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." Jessica reached her arms around her husband's shoulders and basked in his undying love. "I'm so lucky I found you," she said.

"It's like there's no one else around," Riley said.

"Riley...there isn't," giggled Jessica.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Riley realized what he had said and turned pink. "You're so cute when you blush," Jessica laughed.

Riley and Jessica continued to kiss passionately and tickle each other as they made love. Both of them could feel that their choice to spend their lives together was the right one to make. Riley felt so happy to have turned from the guy who could never get a date because of his crazy theories to a happily married man in the span of a year. Jessica couldn't believe that she was now the loving wife of the author of her favorite book in the world. They began to think back to how they had met.

About a year before, Riley had just completed a mission with his partner Ben Gates, that had led to the discovery of Cibola, the legendary Lost City of Gold. He was now traveling across the country to promote his book The Templar Treasure_._The book had not become an instant best seller, as Riley had hoped, because people were more familiar with Ben than with him, even though he had taken part in finding both the treasure of the Knights Templar and Cibola.

It was at a book signing in Boston that Riley first laid eyes on the then-Jessica Shay. She had camped outside of the Barnes & Noble where he was appearing the night before to ensure that she would definitely get an autograph. Riley had never seen such dedication to seeing him, and was instantly taken by this young woman's passion. She carried a well-worn copy of his book.

When Jessica finally got to meet him, she could barely speak. This man was her hero. She had read his book every day since she had bought it five months before. When Riley asked her name, she barely managed to spit out, "J-Jessica Shay."

"Jessica," Riley repeated. He smiled. "I've always liked that name," he remarked. "It was my favorite aunt's name."

Jessica broke into a big grin. "Thank you," she said. "Could you please sign my book, Mr. Poole?"

"Please, call me Riley," Riley insisted. "Of course I'll sign it."

"Riley, I have to tell you, this is my very favorite book. I bought it five months ago, and I read it every day. My friends always make fun of me because I'm so obsessed with this book."

Riley smiled. He took out a fat red pen and wrote, _To Jessica, a very special fan. Always, Riley Poole. _He then handed the book back to Jessica.

"You've got a lot of passion," Riley said. "I love that in a girl."

Jessica blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Riley said quickly.

"What? Oh, no. It's totally okay. It's just that, well, I've always had a bit of a crush on you."

Now it was Riley's turn to blush.

"You're cute when you blush," Jessica giggled. "So tell me, how long are you in Boston for?"

"I don't know. I haven't had such a big turnout on this cross-country excursion. So I guess I can stay as long as I want."

"Would you be interested in, um, having dinner sometime?"

"Of course," Riley said. "Is tonight okay for you?"

"Perfect, I've got nowhere to go," laughed Jessica.

"Where do you suggest?"

"Ristorante Saraceno. It's a great Italian restaurant on Hanover Street. They've got amazing pasta."

"Great, I think I know where that is. So I'll see you at seven?"

"Yep," Jessica said.

Riley couldn't believe that had been a year ago. To him, it seemed like last week. Jessica looked at her husband. "What are you thinking about?" she asked with a grin.

"Remember Saraceno?" he laughed.

"Oh my lord, how could I forget?" she giggled.

AN: Ristorante Saraceno is a real restaurant, and it really is on Hanover Street in Boston. I've decided that the next few chapters will include flashbacks like this one. Please read and review!


	4. Of Pasta and Parks

AN: Still don't own NT, or Riley, or the places mentioned in this story. I only own Jessica and blah blah blah.

"Bunny, you awake?"

"Mmf. What is it, cutie bear?"

"It's eight in the morning, bun. We're in _Paris_. What else would we wanna do?"

Riley sat up in bed and yawned. He knew that Jessica was a big travel person. He had traveled to more places than was humanly possible, while helping Ben search for the Templar treasure.

"Well, where is it you want to go, cutie bear?"

"I don't really know. A walk around the city would be nice, though. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll go with that."

"A walk around Paris with the one I love most?" Riley asked with a grin. "How can I refuse that?"

Jessica giggled. "Hurry up, bun. We're starting at the French Statue of Liberty and working our way over from there."

"The Laboulaye Lady??" Riley gasped.

"The very same. Only this time, I don't want you flying any toy helicopters!"

"It's not a toy!" Riley was indignant. "It's a high-tech, state-of-the-art remote control helicopter with a built-in camera!"

"I love it when you talk all techie. It's so sexy," Jessica said.

"Hey, 'techie' and 'sexy' kinda rhyme," pointed out Riley.

"Bun, you're a nut bar."

"That's why you love me," Riley said with an adorable smile.

"What were you saying about Saraceno last night, bun?"

"Remember how fun and random it was..."

* * *

Jessica checked her watch. It was six-fifty-eight. Two more minutes. She was standing in front of beautiful Ristorante Saraceno, an Italian restaurant on Hanover Street in the North End of Boston.

A taxi pulled up, and out hopped Riley. "Am I late?" he asked.

Jessica snuck another look at her watch. "You're a minute early, Riley. It's only 6:59."

Riley smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's get this done," Jessica said.

About fifteen minutes later, Riley and Jessica were both sitting in front of huge, steaming plates of pasta. "This looks _amazing_," Riley said.

"This place is awesome," Jessica stressed. "I heard about this kid who saw her favorite band walk in here right when she was walking out."

"That's impressive," Riley said. He took his fork and started shoving his spaghetti into his mouth.

"Riley!! You are SO gonna choke! Take smaller bites, dude!"

"What are you, my mom?" he laughed.

"No, but I don't want to have to call her because I had to give you the Heimlich!"

Riley looked up. There were noodles hanging out of his mouth. Pasta sauce was streaked across his t-shirt. Jessica couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Riley Joseph Poole, just look at yourself! You are an absolute mess!"

"On the contrary, I didn't think I looked that good," Riley quipped, quoting _A Charlie Brown Christmas._

Jessica had to hold her sides to keep them from hurting. This guy was hysterical! "Ri-hi-ley, yo-o-ou are su-huh-huh-ch a GOOF!"

"It's what I do," Riley said with a grin. That smile! It was like her heart turned into a puddle of red goo just by looking at it.

After they had finished and paid the check, Jessica had the idea to go for a walk around Boston Common. Riley immediately agreed to that.

"You know, you kinda remind me of a bunny," Jessica giggled at one point.

"Why?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I don't really know. 'Cause bunnies are cute and cuddly, I guess."

Riley laughed. "That's really sweet, cutie bear."

Jessica turned pink. That would mark the first time Riley would call her cutie bear. "Thanks, Bunny."

"I like that nickname," Riley said. He took Jessica in his arms and kissed her cheek. His soft, warm lips felt like they belonged there forever. Jessica looked at Riley, leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. Riley blinked, and then their lips met for their first real kiss. "I could spend forever in your arms," mumbled Jessica.

They sat down on a park bench. Riley and Jessica were looking at each other with more love than they had ever given anyone else in their lives. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Riley's skinny fingers found their way into Jessica's sides.

"Riley, what are you doing?!"

"You're ticklish," Riley said approvingly. He was grinning.

"Are you?" Jessica asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Riley answered.

"Fine, I will." Jessica wiggled her fingers and touched them to Riley's stomach. Riley began to laugh hysterically. "You're ticklish too," Jessica laughed. It was their first tickle fight.

"You do remember that, don't you?" Riley asked as he and Jessica walked through the Tueliries.

"How could I ever forget it, Bunny?" Jessica asked. "Our first date, our first kiss, our nicknames were established, and our first tickle fight! That was one of the best days of my life."

"The best day of my life was yesterday, 'cause I got married to you," Riley said.

He swept Jessica off the ground and kissed her on the forehead, the nose, both her cheeks, and finally her lips. As in Boston a year before, Jessica mumbled, "I could spend forever in your arms."

"I'd keep you in my arms forever, cutie bear," Riley said.

AN: Please R&R!


	5. Of Disney and Dead Guys

AN: Why do I still have no reviews? This is my first story that ever really got off the ground! Please review once you're finished!

Riley and Jessica were seated at a table for two at Les Deux Magots, which was billed as Hemingway's favorite cafe in all of Paris. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Bunny?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Like, will apes be our masters?"

Jessica couldn't hold it in. She broke out into hysterical laughter, not unlike at Ristorante Saraceno a year before when seeing Riley with spaghetti sauce all over his shirt. "Apes?! Riley, I love you," she laughed.

Riley smiled. "I meant to make you laugh, so I just thought of the stupidest thing ever. Apes as our masters took the cake." He leaned over and kissed Jessica's cheek. "I love to hear you laugh."

"Not as much as I love to hear you laugh," giggled Jessica.

"Speaking of laughing, remember the second-best tickle fight we ever had? The best was last night," Riley said with a smile.

"Oh man, you're talking about Disney World, aren't you?" Jessica asked. Riley smiled suspiciously and nodded.

It was about six months before, and Riley and Jessica were very much an item. One day, Riley surprised Jessica with two free round-trip tickets to Orlando. Jessica had never been to Walt Disney World, but had always wanted to go.

"I got us a room at the Grand Floridian," Riley said. Jessica gasped. "The Grand Floridian?? But isn't that, like eight hundred dollars a night?"

"Ben got 'em free," Riley said. "He said he had no time to go to Disney World, and Abigail agreed. So I got them."

Jessica squealed and gave Riley an enormous hug and kiss. "Bunny, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, cutie bear," Riley laughed. "We leave tomorrow."

Jessica squealed and quickly packed. Riley was amazed by how fast she was. "I always either overpack or underpack," Riley said. "But you just pack perfectly, cutie bear. How do you do it?"

"I don't know, really!"

At six P.M. the next day, Riley and Jessica flopped down onto the king-sized bed in their room at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. "We're _here_," Jessica said in disbelief.

Riley smiled. "What ride do you wanna go on the most?"

"Space Mountain," Jessica laughed.

"What a coincidence, cutie bear. Because it's time for the tickle rockets!"

Jessica squealed. "I'll launch my own rockets, Bunny," she threatened playfully.

"They're probably no match for my tickling fingers," Riley said, wiggling his fingers in Jessica's direction. As soon as she saw Riley's wiggling fingers, Jessica began to giggle even before he even touched her. "I'm gonna tickle your tummy," Riley laughed.

"Not if I tickle your tummy first!" Jessica dug her fingers into Riley's stomach. Riley began to squirm and laugh hysterically. "Cutie bear," he said between hysterics, "if you really wanna know, my most ticklish spot is my ribs." Jessica smiled and tickled Riley's ribs. Riley almost fell off the bed from laughing so hard. Then he tackled Jessica and tickled her stomach until she screamed.

* * *

"Wow, that was six months ago?" Jessica shook her head in disbelief. "But that story did give me an idea."

"What's your idea, cutie bear?"

"Let's go to EuroDisney tomorrow!"

Riley gave Jessica a big hug and kiss. "That is a brilliant idea," he said. "EuroDisney it is."

After they had eaten and paid, they decided to take another walk. "Why don't we go to the Dome Church," Riley said. "Ben told me to go there 'cause Napoleon's buried there."

"Napoleon, that tiny guy with his hand in his coat?"

"Ben said he did that because it was deformed. I wouldn't have liked to see that," Riley said, shuddering.

"Ew, that's gross. I get why he wanted to keep it hidden."

"And I also read in the Guinness Book of World Records that they cut his thing off and auctioned it," Riley added as they began to walk.

"GROSS!"

"I know."

"Is it still around, Bunny?"

"I asked Ben about it, and he says it is."

"That is the most _disgusting_ thing I have ever heard. It's like something you'd hear on the playground when you're, like, nine years old."

"Good point, cutie bear."

They had reached the church by then, and they walked in. Signs pointed the way to the viewing area for Napoleon's tomb. Riley and Jessica followed them until they came to an overhang. Below them was the imposing red-brown tomb of Napoleon.

"At least it's not like that Russian dude's tomb, where you can actually see him," Riley whispered to his wife.

Jessica shuddered. Lenin's tomb. The two of them had actually gotten kicked out of Lenin's tomb.

"Ben, Abigail, why in crap's name are you dragging us to some dead guy's grave?" Jessica asked. It was about three months before Paris. The four friends (Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Jessica) had gone on a non-treasure-related trip to Russia. "I can't remember the last time I went on a trip that wasn't treasure-related," Riley had said.

"Jessica," Ben said, "this is Vladimir Lenin's mausoleum. He's not just some dead guy. He was responsible for the founding of the Soviet Union."

"Which doesn't exist anymore!" an exasperated Riley exclaimed.

"Exactly," Jessica added.

"Look, when we're done here, we'll split up and you two can go on your merry way," Abigail said.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Jessica said.

They got on line. It took a while, but they finally found themselves inside the Lenin Mausoleum. When Riley finally got to the front of the line, he took one look at Lenin and screamed. Jessica ran over to see what was going on and screamed too. "DEAD GUY! Ben, you didn't tell me his body was actually VISIBLE!!"

"I thought you knew," Ben said.

"WELL, I DIDN'T!"

Two large Russian guards approached Riley and Jessica. "We're going to have to ask you to leave," said one. "This is a quiet place of remembrance and meditation. We do not need your loud yelling."

Ben gave Riley a sharp look. Riley looked sheepish, took Jessica's hand, and exited the mausoleum.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm SO glad Napoleon isn't visible here. We might've had to see his ugly hand."

"Bunny, be nice," Jessica giggled softly.

"Let's get outta here. This is giving me the creeps."

"I'm right behind you, bun."

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Jessica when they were outside.

AN: PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
